


Grave Mistake

by love_write_edit_sleep



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bullying, Family Fluff, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Vandalism, graveyard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 09:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16238570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_write_edit_sleep/pseuds/love_write_edit_sleep
Summary: It’s Gavin’s deceased mother’s birthday, and Gavin’s taking one of his two annual days off to grieve, but something is wrong…





	Grave Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Idea inspired by: Iah_Lu (On Instagram)

 

Gavin sighed as he shoved one hand in his pocket, the other holding a single blue rose as he made his way to his Mother’s grave. Blue was his Mother’s favourite, that was one of the few things he remembered about her.

He didn’t remember much; He remembered her grey eyes, her favourite colour, the song she had sung him every night, how she only wore rose-gold jewelry, her smile, her voice, what perfume she used (because its was in a weird-ass pink square bottle with a huge ass glass lid like a diamond), and he knew that she loved him.

_ “You gonna wimp out tomorrow as per?” _

Gavin gripped the rose tight in anger as Ramírez’ voice echoed in his mind, not stopping when the thorns drew blood. The fucker knew why he took today off every year, he fucking knew, but he still saw it as a joke. Gavin was just thankful that Hank, Tina and Richard had stood up for him.

He still hated the bastard.

Of course, the fucker still had his Mom. He wouldn’t know what it felt like, to grow up without someone who was supposed to love him, guide him, spoil him… Someone who had been lost far too soon… 

When Gavin approached the grave however, he froze.

The stone had been vandalized, covered in bright green and purple spray paint before being smashed and scattered across the grave, on top of the torn up grass and shredded flowers. Tears burned in Gavin’s eyes as he paced over, falling to his knees and pulling handfuls of rubble into his hands.

“Bastards!” Gavin screamed suddenly, standing and throwing the rubble across the graveyard in a fit of rage. “Fucking assholes!”

After a moment, Gavin sank to the floor in tears. All he could do was sit and stare at his Mother’s destroyed grave.

* * *

Hank blinked at the caller ID on his phone, his phone playing a tone that caught the attention of Connor, Richard, Tina, Chris and Ramírez.

“Who is it?” Connor asked. 

“Gavin…” Hank whispered, picking the phone up and accepting the call. “Kid, you okay?”

Gavin screamed down the phone so loud  Hank had to pull the phone away from his ear. “Hey! Hey! Kid! Calm down- Gavin! Gav- Kid! Speak slow, I can’t hear you!” Hank’s expression grew dark, standing suddenly. “I’m on my way, Kid, hold on.”

“What’s wrong?” Richard asked as Hank hung up. Hank sighed.

“Some asshole trashed Gavin’s Mom’s grave, smashed the stone up. He’s fucking hysterical.”

“Who the hell would do that?” Tina asked. Connor and Richard looked at each other, their LED’s red. “Fuck this, I’m coming too.” Tina snapped as she stood.

“Should I order a headstone?” Richard asked. Hank shook his head.

“No, it’s a personal thing, let him chose it himself.” Hank tugged his coat on.

“What the hell?” Ramírez scowled. “Come on, it’s only a bit of a bashing and some paint.”

“I said nothing about the paint.” Hank glared at him. Ramírez barely had time to think before Tina grabbed him, slamming him over her desk and pulling her gun out her belt, jamming it against his crotch.

“You fucking asshole!” She spat, pushing hard with the gun. “Give me a reason to keep your fucking balls intact!”

“It wasn’t me, it was my mate! I just gave him a fucking target!” Ramírez cried. Tina cocked her gun.

“Tina, don’t.” Hank warned. “Come on, we’ll deal with this fucker later. Gavin needs us.”

“I’ll deal with you later, you fucker.” Tina spat, pocketing her gun again before following Hank.

* * *

When they arrived at the graveyard, the sight was pitiful…

Gavin was kneeling on his Mother’s grave, desperately trying to piece her headstone back together, but he trembling hands kept knocking down his progress. Tina gasped softly, her heart breaking for her best friend.

“Hey…” Hank knelt down, putting a hand on Gavin’s shoulder. Gavin flinched, making no attempt to hide his tear-stained face. 

If it had been Cole’s grave, he’d be in the same sorry state… 

“I-I can’t fix it…” Gavin choked. “I-”

“Shh…” Hank pulled the kid close, holding him tight as he trembled. “We’ll get her a new one, a nice birthday present for her, okay? The one your Pops chose was shit anyway. You tell me what you want putting on it and I’ll make it happen, okay?”

“Dad…”

“It’s okay…” Hank whispered, rocking the man slightly. “Calm down, it’s alright… Hey, Tina nearly shot Ramírez’ dick off.”

“Ramírez…?” Gavin blinked up at him. “He did this?!”

“Hey, no, calm down…” Hank sighed. “Just… breathe.”

“Gavin, I’m so sorry…” Tina whispered, kneeling in front of him. Gavin choked a sob as he leaned forward against her, gripping her jacket weakly. “Oh, sweetheart…”

“Here, look.” Hank held his phone up, showing a shopping screen. “We’ll order her a headstone now, put whatever you want on it. It’ll arrive tomorrow, we’ll have a ceremony. It’ll be like a huge ‘fuck you’ to Ramírez and your Pops, to turn this into a good thing.”

“Anderson’s right, Gavin…” Tina smiled kindly. That smile that reminded Gavin of his Mother… “Let’s get her the best fucking headstone, yeah?”

“Yeah… Yeah, okay.”

* * *

Gavin chose a marble one, a rosey coloured one with rose-gold flecks in it. Across the front, Eleonora Rose Reed’s name was written in black, standing out against the stone, unlike the last one.

As though Xander has wanted her to be hidden.

Along the bottom of the stone, the words ‘A rose, wilted before it’s time. Dearly missed, forever is our hearts’. Gavin knew it was cheesy, but it was the best he could do. She would have liked it, that’s all that mattered.

“Do you wanna say a few words?” Hank asked. Richard, Connor and Matthew stood respectfully, while Tina had her arm around Gavin’s shoulders in support. Hank stood to the side, trying to be as supportive as possible. Elijah stood on the opposite side with Chloe by his side.

“Yeah… Please.”

“Go ahead.” Hank smiled. Gavin nodded.

“I’m sorry about yesterday… Ramírez is a cock. If Tina had her way, he’d be dickless right now.” Everyone chuckled. “You’d love everyone here, Mom. You’d be so fucking proud of the family we built.”

“Damn straight!” Hank grinned. Connor beamed and Richard nodded. 

“I fucking miss you.” Gavin whispered.

“I wish I could have met you, Mrs Reed.” Hank bowed slightly. Tina smiled, placing a bright blue rose on the grave.

“Thank you for giving Gavin to us.”

“Oi!”

“Oh, and Elijah.” Tina muttered. “But mostly Gavin.”

“We’ll look after them!” Matthew beamed.

Gavin couldn’t heal the tears that welled in his eyes as his family continued to talk to his Mom, as though she were actually there with them…


End file.
